The Cafe
by leslie25
Summary: Anastasia Steele is finishing her last semester in college while living with her dad. While Christian Grey is just starting to build GEH from the ground up. Will the pure and innocent Ana fall for the hot and dominant entrepreneur? Or will he prove to be too much for her to handle? Can they learn to have more then just that one moment at the cafe? AU


**A/N: Hey guys! Well, this story has been in the back of my head for a while. I did start to write it a while back but then just deleted it. I had some time to write last night (yes, I know I should have written the next chapter for Caught in Between, but I will get to it.) and just decided to just start this one again. I kind of have an idea of where I want this to go, but not really ****(if you can already tell by my vague summary)** . So please be patient with me. And let me know if you like it or not. I hope you at least enjoy this first chapter. Thanks again.

**Chapter 1**

**Ana's POV**

I sit at the little café with my cup of Twinings tea and my Kindle . I'm enjoying the calm I feel around me. Just me, my tea, and a surprisingly sunny day in Seattle. Ahh, heaven.

Every day, after my last class, I like to come here and try to study, do homework, or just read a good book. But I always end up people watching. I like to sit here, at my usual table in front, and make up little stories to go along with each interesting person I see walk right past me or into the café. It's a little weird, I know, but I think it helps with my pursuit on becoming a real author. You have to have an imagination, right?

I pick up my cup and take a sip when in my line of vision, something catches my attention. I place my cup back down onto the saucer to get a better look. From across the street, I can see a head full of messy copper hair. The man's head turns from side to side, checking out the traffic to see if it's safe to cross the street. Once he seems sure its okay, he starts to walk towards the café. As he reaches the middle of the street, I can finally get a better look at him. He's tall and dressed in a black suit, white button up shirt and a gray tie. The man looks as if he's walking, no, floating, towards me, in slow motion._ What a sight._ Once he's safely on the sidewalk in front of the cafe, he stops and pulls out his phone from his pants pocket. He turns around and faces the street again. His back towards me.

"Where are you?... I'm already here… Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He hangs up and slips the phone back into his pants.

He raises his hand to his head as he runs his fingers through his hair. He turns back around, looking towards the cafe, and at me. Our eyes meet, and I am frozen in my seat as goosebumps start to cover my entire body. This is the first time I see this man and I can't believe he has this affect on me with just a single look from his beautiful, gray eyes. Is this what they call love at first sight? Because if it is, I think I've fallen, hard._ How would you know anything about love? You've barely even kissed a guy. _Jeez, can't I just enjoy this one moment?

"Hi." He says to me, breaking me out of the inner debate I'm having with myself. He gives me a megawatt smile, that I could swear makes the sun shine even brighter.

"Hello." I manage to say without sighing. I can't help but bite my lip instead of returning back a smile. This man is too hot. Even I can't deny that.

I see his eyes drop from my eyes to my lips as he shifts where he stands.

"Christian!" I hear a woman's voice call the man with the gray tie. He turns to face an older blond woman that is walking his way. She is dressed to kill. A tight, figure hugging, black boatneck dress, with quarter sleeves and some black platforms. Her designer bag is hanging off her forearm.

Blondie finally reaches gray tie and leans in for a Hollywood kiss. A kiss on each cheek. Once they separate, blondie turns to look at the cafe. Her fake smile can't hide the disgust she feels for the place.

"This is, well... different. Why did you want to meet here?" She asks.

"I had a meeting this morning, just down the street. I saw this place while I was driving over there. It was close and thought why not. Plus, it doesn't seem that bad." His eyes meet mine again as he looks past his lunch time companion. I think she notices because she looks over her shoulder to see what he is looking at.

She clears her throat. "Shall we?" She asks as she puts her face in front of his, breaking the trance.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's go inside."

Blondie loops her arm into gray tie as they walk into the patio of the cafe. As they walk past, gray tie's hand brushes my arm. Sending a jolt of electricity from the point of contact, and spreading throughout my body. Making me clench in sweet delight. I can't help but let out a small moan. _Oh, God. I hope he didn't hear me. How embarrassing._

He opens the door for blondie and I can feel his eyes on me. I take a peak over my shoulder as he sends me another smile and then walks in behind her.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

As I follow Elena in, she finds an open booth in the corner, sliding herself in as I sit across from her. I watch as she runs her hand atop the table, then finding her other hand, she folds them in front of her.

"So, Christian, how was your meeting?" She looks at me through her long fake lashes. Her makeup is caked on as usually, but she still looks flawless.

I can't believe this is the same woman that taught me about control. Control in my life, of my feelings, and control over others. Since our relationship has ended in that way, she has become a different type of mentor to me. She has helped me every step of the way with getting my business off the ground. Starting with the big loan I needed to even get it started.

I try to answer her question, but all I can think about is the blue eyed brunette sitting outside. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I've seen my share of women. There is something about her that I can't quite place my finger on. Well, it could be that she fits my type to a T. But when our eyes locked, I could have sworn I felt a shock of electricity run up and down my body. What is it about that woman that has me feeling this way already? We only uttered one word, and I already want her. Need her to be fucking mine.

"Stop it, Christian. I know what you're thinking. She's not your type. Well, she fits the specifics, but did you see how pale she is? And she definitely has no style what so ever. Poor thing wouldn't last one minute with you." she says disapprovingly.

"Shows how well you know me. That's not what I was thinking about." I lie. "I was about to tell you about how the meeting went with the agency."

"Agency?" Elena cocks her brow curiously. "What happened to Izzy? I thought you were enjoying her."

"You know I still see her. She has a month left on her contract." I say in a hushed tone. I don't need this information leaking out so early in my career. That would be the end of me and my business. "I took your advice and looked into getting security for myself."

"Right. Right. I'm glad you did. I know you've just started, but it would really be a good investment. We don't need anything happening to you before you can really get this company going." She places her hand on top of mine and grins. "Plus, how would I get back the money you owe me if something were to happen to you?" She chuckles.

I laugh at her joke, but I know that deep down inside she is serious. You can never pull anything over Elena Lincoln. Especially when it involves her money.

"Roberts at the agency said he would give me a call in a few days to let me know when they find someone." I tell her.

...

While we eat our lunch, we sit in silence as my mind keeps drifting off. Images of the brunette, handcuffed and blindfolded in my playroom keep flashing through my mind. I'd like to tease her body with one of my riding crops. Running it up and down her milky, soft body. Then flicking her nipples, hardening them with each sting. I can imagine her biting down on her lip, trying to keep her moans from escaping her lips.

"Christian, darling. Are you ready to go?" Elena's voice interrupts my daydream.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to grab a few things at GEH before I head home. You know Grace. She hates when you're late to dinner." I stand up from the booth and hold out my hand to help Elena up.

"Thank you, Christian." She purrs as she stands a little to close for comfort. Her perfume fills my nose with her intoxicating smell. I don't have any feelings for her as I did before. But that smell brings me back to our early beginnings. A horny teenager and an older woman showing me the ways of the world, in every which way.

"Lead the way." I open up, extending my arm to let her walk in front of me.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I'm re-reading my notes on my notepad when I hear the door behind me open. I look back to see Christian and Elena walk out of the cafe._ Don't judge me. I heard them call each other that. Might as well use them._ I giggle to myself. I see Christian, pulling out his phone as he walks past. And as he does, something falls out of his pocket. He doesn't notice it as they stop in front of me, on the sidewalk to say their goodbyes. I eye the little rectangular card on the floor next to me, but hesitate to pick it up

"It was wonderful seeing you today, Christian." Elena gives Christian a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Always a pleasure, Elena. Where did you park?" He asks.

"Just down the street. And you?"

"On the opposite side. Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"I'll be fine. You go do what you have to do. I'll call you soon to schedule another luncheon. Until next time." Elena spins on her heels and walks away, but Christian still stays in his place.

I'm pretending to be looking down at my notepad, but I can see him in my peripherals I don't know why, but my heart is beating so fast that I feel it might jump out of my chest and hit him in the face. What the hell is he still doing standing there?

He finally takes a small step in my direction, but stops and turns to face the street. I let out a sigh of relief when he starts to walk away, crossing the street.

Gah, what would I have done if he tried to talk to me? I wouldn't even know what to say to him._ Come here often? _I shake my head at myself. _Pathetic._

I take the last sip out of my cup and make myself swallow the tea. It's already cold and not tasty at all. I think it's time for me to go as well. As I get all my notepad and Kindle into my backpack, I remember the card that is on the floor. I pick it up, turning it over to read what it says.

* * *

**Christian Grey, CEO  
Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

(206) 555-2525

* * *

Anastasia Steele Grey. It has a nice ring to it. But I'm way out of his league. And I know I'm never going to see him again. Like he said, he was just in the neighborhood.

I throw the card into my backpack and zip it close. Slinging it over my shoulder. I better get going. Dad will be home soon and I need to whip us up some dinner.


End file.
